Do You Really Love Me?
by Bandakar
Summary: Omi starts to question his and Yohji's relationship, but is looking for answers in all the wrong places...


Omi and Yohji sat alone at the table in the, now closed, flower shop. Ken and Aya were out on their first official date, although Yohji suspected that Aya just went with Ken to get the brown haired boy to stop bugging him. Omi looked over at the older assassin, a frown in those usually smiling eyes. Yohji looked back at him, somewhat concerned. "Something wrong Omi?"  
  
Omi placed his elbows on the table, and leaning his head in his hands, looked over at the older assassin. "Talk to me Yotan. There's nothing better to do, and there's something wrong with my computer, and Manx told me that I could only use the other one for missions. I can't talk to Ken, he's gone out with Aya. So talk to me about something, anything to keep me occupied." Omi sighed loudly as he turned to look straight ahead instead of at his lover. Yohji never wanted to just talk with the Bombay. Omi was actually starting to question the kind of relationship that they had. He usually just shrugged off the feeling that Yohji didn't care about him, and decided that it was probably only in his imagination.  
  
Yohji was taken aback by Omi's rant, and looked over at the enticing young blonde. He decided to try his luck tonight. "Uh, okay, Omittchi. Whatever you want. So, how's my sexy kitten tonight?"  
  
Omi looked over at the older Balinese with a slight look of disgust on his face. ~Is that all you ever think about Yohji-kun? Oh well, I might as well go along with him. At least I won't be bored anymore.~ The Bombay smiled at the thought, as he lifted himself slowly from his seat across the table from the older man. He strolled lightly to the other side of the table and sat down on Yohji, his back on Yohji's chest. He leaned his head back and began to purr softly into the older assassin's ear. Yohji smiled at this and wrapped one arm around Omi's waist possessively. "You're such a tease sometimes. Did you know that, my little sex kitten?"  
  
Omi didn't answer, but instead shook his head, his soft hair brushing against Yohji's face. Yohji did all he could to take in every bit of the scent from the young hacker's hair. The younger of the two nuzzled his head into Yohji's neck and purred softly once again. Yohji brought his hand up to brush against the side of his lover's face. Omi turned his head so he could lick the older man's hand wantonly. Yohji took in his breath a little too quickly, as he began to cough a little. Omi turned around quickly to look at Yohji, concern masking his young features. Yohji just laughed when he caught his breath. He smiled at the boy. "I'm fine, Omittchi. I just know that I am never going to wash this hand ever again."  
  
Omi laughed, and the sound was like music to Yohji's ears. "But, Yohji-kun, that's disgusting. You have to wash your hand sometime. I refuse to let you go without washing your hand. Your hand will get all dirty and gross." Omi took Yohji's hand and looked it over, then placed it with Yohji's on top of Yohji's other hand.  
  
"Well, I know that I have to wash it, but I'll always remember that you had licked my hand." Yohji brought his hand up to brush against Omi's face once again. Omi just smiled as he nuzzled at Yohji's hand.  
  
Omi stood up and motioned for the taller blonde to follow him. "I'll do it again, too!" Yohji stood up in front of the smaller boy. Omi wasted no time as he wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck and claimed his mouth, although it wasn't long before Omi pulled away.  
  
"You make me tingle all over, and I want you right now, but we have to save our energy, Omittchi." Yohji wanted to take the smaller boy and fuck him right here, but if he wanted Omi to respect his words, then he, too, would have to respect them. Omi was just so damn seductive without trying to be. Yohji noticed that even that block of ice that they call Aya would occasionally steal a glance at bishonen from time to time.  
  
The next thing that Yohji knew, he was on the floor underneath Omi, and Omi was sitting on his chest. "What do we have to save our energy for, Yotan?" The hacker started tracing lazy circles on Yohji's chest.  
  
Yohji moaned involuntarily and looked at Omi through lust filled eyes, but answered with a clear head. "Please stop, Omittchi-san. Aya and Ken may be back soon, and I don't want to risk getting caught fucking you right here in the Koneko. Although I would love more than anything to take you right here, and pound into your sweet little ass. I would love to hear you scream my name over and over again. I want to taste you, every inch of you. But we can't Omi. Not here, not now." Yohji could see the disappointment on Omi's young face, but he also saw relief there too. He decided to let that one go.  
  
"Do we really have to stop? I was just starting to enjoy myself." Omi squirmed around on Yohji's chest a little, wanting to see if he could produce another reaction from the blonde assassin.  
  
Yohji moaned knowing that he was starting to get hard from the hacker's movements. "Omi, please stop."  
  
"But why, Yohji-kun?" The young blonde was perplexed at the thought of Yohji actually not wanting sex. He just leaned forward, leaning on Yohji's chest.  
  
"I don't know why anymore, but all I know is that there's something not right about it." He was surprised because he had never thought that his mouth could produce those words. He was refusing sex from the angel sitting on his chest.  
  
Omi just smiled and, leaning forward, licked the tip of Yohji's nose. "Okay, that's fine. Have it your way." Omi got up and held out his hand to help the other assassin up off of the floor. ~I'm so proud of you right now, Yotan. You actually refused to give me what you thought that I wanted. I hope that I'm right, and I am more to you than just some sex toy.~  
  
"If it was up to me, my sweet Omittchi, I'd screw your brains out whenever I could. Although things would never get done then, would they? And I don't think that you would ever be able to sit again." Yohji snickered slightly at the last comment. He sat back down in the vacant chair, and grabbed Omi's hips, pulling him down too.  
  
Omi reached behind himself to take hold of Yohji's arms and pulling them around his waist. He looked back at the blonde man and pouted playfully. "Don't be like now, Yotan."  
  
"Fine, but just remember that it was your idea in the first place. So don't blame me for it." Yohji gently nudged the smaller boy off of him, and stands up behind him. Omi was quickly spun around then pinned up against a near wall. Yohji took both of Omi's wrists in one hand, and held the bishonen's arms above his head. He began to kiss the tender flesh of the Bombay's neck.  
  
Omi shivered a little and looked down at his lover. "You're a little forceful, aren't you?" He got one hand free of the loose grasp of Yohji and began to tangle his fingers in that wavy blonde hair.  
  
"Of course I am. That's the way it goes if you do things like licking me. I just completely lose my mind." Yohji stood up to look into his angel's ocean blue eyes. They no longer held a frown as they did before. For this, Yohji was delighted. Just knowing that he could make his koi happy was good enough for him.  
  
Omi got his other hand loose easily and just smiled as he wrapped his arms around the Balinese's shoulders. He took one step closer to Yohji and, leaning in, licked from the base of his neck, up to his jaw.  
  
"You want this, don't you?"  
  
Omi pulled away from Yohji's neck and looked up at him. "I do now."  
  
He was now placing light kisses at the base of Yohji's neck, which made the older man shiver. Yohji answered this in his own way as he pulled Omi to the floor and straddled his waist. Omi was soon to lose his shirt to the floor, and Yohji leaned down to kiss the blonde boy fiercely. Omi reached up to wrap his arms around his koi's neck and pull him closer. Yohji ran his tongue lightly along Omi's lips and was pleased when those lips parted for him. He slipped his tongue inside and was rewarded with a small moan from the other assassin. Yohji started moving down with his kisses, getting closer and closer to Omi's mid-section. Omi shivered and began to run his fingers through Yohji's hair. Yohji's hands soon found their way to the button of Omi's shorts, and he soon lost those too, along with everything else he was wearing. Yohji then sits back on his heels and looks at the angel that was soon to be his. Upon noticing the older man looking at him, Omi could feel himself turn a bright shade of red.  
  
Yohji laugh and shook his head. When he saw the confused look on Omi's face, he decided to explain. "No blushing, angel. Besides, I've seen you like this before. It's nothing new."  
  
With that said, Yohji moved himself down to sit between Omi's legs and looked hungrily at the boy. He lowered his head and took Omi's length into his mouth. Omi arched his back at the feeling of Yohji's warm mouth around him, and began to moan his love's name. Yohji started at the tip of Omi's now growing erection, and slowly began moving his head downward. He wrapped his long fingers around the base of the younger boy's arousal. He began to pick up speed, bobbing his head up and down faster and faster. Omi started lifting his hips off of the floor, trying to get deeper into the warm mouth. Yohji matches Omi's rhythm and Omi started to call out Yohji's name. He could just feel that he was getting closer to his climax. Yohji grabbed onto Omi and was grinding his fingers into the younger boy's hips leaving small red marks behind. Omi, who was now soaked with sweat, screamed Yohji's name and filled Balinese's mouth with his seed. Yohji lapped it all up, not wasting a drop. He sat back on his heels and, wiping his mouth, looked down at Omi who was panting heavily. "You taste good, love. We really should do this more often."  
  
Omi pulled himself into a sitting position using Yohji's arms. He was still panting loudly and slightly trembling, then he pushed his damp hair from his eyes and shook his head. Omi looked down and saw the growing bulge in the front of Yohji's pants. "We're not done yet, Yotan. It's your turn now."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
11/1/2002 4:29:36 PM 


End file.
